dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sacrier/Chance/1
Introduction This is a guild to the Chance Sacrier. Advantages * Has powerful drain attack with Dissolution. * Has an extra boost to PP. * Has high Vitality due to being a Sacrier Disadvantages * Spells are close combat or of minimal range Characteristic Points Sacrier Soft Caps Sacrier's Characteristics * Vitality: Place all characteristic points in Vitality, no exceptions. * Chance: Despite this being a Chance build do not put any points into it. The only thing Sacrier's should place points into is Vitality. You should however aim to scroll this as soon as you can, make it a top priority. Extra Chance = Higher hits. * Wisdom: Scroll this as your second priority. This will assist in experience gained, and the ability to avoid AP/MP reductions. Useful stuff! * Aim to scroll everything else Spells Raising Spells * Level 1-16: Don't level any spells here, leech with a different character or use off element spells like Sacrier's Foot or Assault, just don't level them. * Level 17: Raise Dissolution to level 5! Our main Chance attack! * Level 18-20: Save your spell points * Level 21: Raise Bold Punishment to 5. This is our main buff. * Level 22-30: Save your spell points * Level 31: Raise Attraction to 5. * Level 32-33: Save your spell points * Level 34: Level Swap to 3. * Level 35-47: Save your spell points * Level 48: Raise Cooperationto 5, you will have 4 spell points left. * Level 49-53: Save your spell points * Level 54: Raise Transposition to level 4, you will have 4 spell points left * Level 55-59: Save your spell points * Level 60: Raise Punishment to 5 * Level 61-69: Save your spell points * Level 70: Raise Fury to level 5 * Level 71-79: Save your spell points * Level 80: Raise Flying Sword to 5 * Level 81-83: Save your spell points * Level 84: Raise Transposition from 4 to 5 * Level 85-93: Save your spell points * Level 94: Raise Hammer Skill Spell Scroll to level 5 * Level 94-100: Save your spell points * Level 101: Raise attraction from 5 to 6. * Level 102+: After this point your should aim to level all the spells you have previously invested points in to, to level 6. You should place your remaining spell points in to other spells you will at this point, feel suit your personal playing style. Equipment Sets * Lv. 1: While in Incarnam try and obtain the Boon Set. If you can afford it get a Young Adventurer Set as it gives better stats though does cost more. * Lv. 22: Swap your Adventurer Amulet for a Fisherman Amulet or Gobkool Amulet. Also get an Ergot Mina. You may also want to use a Moskito Set * Lv. 30: Try and get the Gobkool Set or beginning to collect Akwadala Set pieces or Ice Kwak Set pieces. * Lv. 40: Fill this out with +Wisdom equips like Prespic Ring and Prespic Belt maged for wisdom, or +cha equips like parts from Blue Scaraleaf Set or Ice Kwak Set. * Lv. 50: Another set option is the Indigo Blop Set. You can also try Akwadala Set. * Lv. 52: Swap to Turko Set, Ringtree, Indigo Blop Belt, Xelor Amulet, Eurfolles Daggers. * Lv. 60: Swap to Blue Turtle Belt, Caraboots, Turtle Set, and Wabbit-tooth Amulet. At 70, you now have access to Fury and the Royal Gobball Sword, if the +damages build strikes your fancy. At this point 8 AP becomes a MUST. I recommend Caracap and Gelano, but this is best case scenario. -Note: At level 70 its better to use full Crocodyl Chief Set with an indigo Mount and a +chance ring for +2ap +1mp , 270cha 150agi and very good resistances try it! At 80, the Royal Indigo Blop Set and Shika Ingalsse Set become available. * An alternative option is Salt 'n' Battery Cape + Cruel Trovel + Gelano, plus the set suggested here can be great, because you can hit 2 times with Dissolution and have 6 MP to reach your enemies. * Another alternative is Caracap + Gelano for 8AP, + Caraboots, if you get them maxed at 50 chance the two items alone from the Cara set will give you 100 chance. Then finish of with Royal Indigo Blop set, maxed the three items will give you around 110 chance. Now obviously a Water bwak or an Indigo Dragoturkey are a nessecity. A maxed Ind/Ivy or Turq works very nicely, just keep in mind it must give at least 40 chance when maxed. Now along comes the cape, I've still not decided what to put here, i figure a Salt'n'battery cape would go nicely for the extra MP and minimal chance bonus, but if not you could go with Rags, for Crits, but that part is up to you. And the Weapon I'll give a suggestion for but you can always chose to do otherwise. The Koss Axe, has great water hits, its 4AP so you can hit twice a turn, and it gives life and chance, but its expensive. What you could also do though is get a pair of chance maged Blessdags, but you would need somthing that gives agility to meet conditions(if you have any ideas please not them).....All in all the set should give you about 360 chance if everything is maxed out, 8AP, 4MP, about 10-15 Crits, and a fair amount of life. Hope my note prove useful to you * Lv. 100: Use Bwork Chief Set and Dragon Pig Set, depending on your needs. -Note just used an Axel instead of Kaiser, much cheaper than scroll, and its better. The 1 Ap helps alot.- At 114, the full Ancestral Set can be equipped for up to 270 chance. You can also equip Axel & Gelano & have 10 AP, allowing for you to use double dissoultion/fury ( or one of each) and have two AP left for Leek Pie( If you have it). Leek Pie will do nice damage because of the +Dmg boost from Anch. set. Furthermore, you will be able to cast one punishment and use Fury/Dissoultion or Leek Pie twice. * Lv. 129: Swap your Weapon for a Water forged Metal Hammer. Sandal Titude,Mastralis Croak,Doro L. Blak and a Dragon Pig Ring keep the remaining parts of the Ancestral Set. Pets and Mounts *You can go with a cheap Indigo or Indigo and Almond Mount for nice Chance and Vit or Nice chance, vit, ini, and +1 summons. *Or if you have the money get an Emerald or An Emerald and Ginger Mount. Emerald gives 1 MP and 200 vit, while Emerald and Ginger gives 300 vit and 1 MP. Leveling There is a general leveling guide here. Notes On Leveling The key part to being powerful is to level, to progress with your character. Without leveling then you won't ever be able to equip those fancy pieces of equipment you just bought, or raise that flash spell to lv. 6. When training it's a good idea to work out your base experience, your XP per minute. What does this mean? Well.... say for example you kill a mob of Kanigers. It takes you 10 minutes and you get 100,000 XP. Then you go and face a Fungi Master, which takes you 1 minute but 12,000 XP. Now at first glance the Kaniger fight would look like better XP however do the math and you'll find that the Kaniger battle works out at 10,000 XP per minute whereas the Fungi Master was 12,000 XP per minute, meaning that you'd actually gain more from Fungi Masters. That said, just because mathematically better doesn't mean that it's the right thing to do. Dofus only does it roughly in minutes, if for example the Fungi Master fight had lasted for 1 minute and 59 seconds, whereas the Kaniger lasted 10 minutes and 1 second. Then the Kaniger would be better. However when it comes to training, there's always going to be variations. You may fight Kanigers, the XP is good but you lose a ton of life each time, meaning you spend a lot of money on healing things, meaning you have little money for other stuff. Or you might go face Treechnids, again the XP is good, but the fights might bore you to death. Even if those two fights were to give good XP, it might not be worth it kama wise, or even for your own happiness. Ultimately where you train is your choice. Whether you decide to do it based on XP (Which is most common), or just because you like the monster, is all up to you. The only thing you shouldn't do, is to be one of those lazy people who spend all their time on Recruitment channel going Paying someone ____ kamas to level me from ___ to ___. Just go out there and train yourself. It's alright if a friend leaches you somewhere, but it's not okay if you're so lazy as to just pay people to level you. If you play for 2~3 hours a day, you train hard and you try your best at it, you're going to enjoy it more than someone who's just payed someone 1mk to train them to level 100, and now has nothing to do. Leveling Guide Stay in Incarnam untill you get Dissolution. After this you can train on Piglets or Drunken Pandawas. At around level 20 soloing Gobball War Chiefs can be good XP. With 8 AP and preferably 4 MP you can also train on Kanigers (with a group lvl of about 300-350) and at Coral Beach. You can also try Chafers in the Bonta Cemetery or Class Dopples. Soloing Gobball Dungeon is another option.